Manual or user input devices for computer systems are normally implemented through a standard keyboard and/or mouse arrangement. A user presses a selected key on the keyboard to transmit an input character to the computer system. Alternatively a user can adjust the position of the mouse to move a cursor on a computer display and activate one of its buttons to select objects or elements displayed.
However, some people find keyboards difficult to use. A degree of manual dexterity is required to achieve both accuracy and speed of operation for keyboard data entry into a computer system. Proficiency in keying only comes after a significant amount of practice or training, and is therefore a barrier to some persons using a computer system. Furthermore, disabled persons can find it difficult to use a keyboard due to the level of manual dexterity required. The speed and accuracy with which input can be supplied to a computer system can be limited for a disabled user employing a standard keyboard.
Mouse pointers are more readily used and accepted by the public at large. However, there are some limits with regard to the scope of commands or input data which can be supplied easily using a mouse. The actual input characters or symbols which can be selected by a user with a mouse will be determined by what the system is capable of presenting on a display screen to a user. Disabled persons may also find it difficult to effectively use a mouse, which requires accurate placement of a mouse pointer and also a synchronised depression of one of the mouse buttons when an object or symbol to be selected is under the mouse pointer.
Therefore, it would be preferable to have an input apparatus for a computer system which could be readily and easily used by unskilled persons or those with limited manual dexterity. It would be preferable to have an input apparatus which could be used easily to provide both accurate and fast input to a computer system, without necessarily the need for a standard keyboard or mouse arrangement.
Attempts have been made to address these deficiencies in standard keyboard and mouse combinations, such as the apparatus' discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,373 (to Jakobs), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,535 (to Rhoades). These patent specifications describe laser, infrared or light based pointer systems which are worn on a headband by a user. The user trains the pointer on a particular symbol displayed on a keyboard, where the dwelling time of the pointer beam on a symbol displayed indicates that particular symbol has been selected and it is therefore supplied as input to a computer system.
However, these types of systems still do not completely address the dexterity requirements for an input system. A user must accurately position the pointer beam on a symbol to be selected and then hold the pointer beam in place for the correct dwell time to ensure that the symbol is selected and supplied as input to a computer system. Furthermore, the requirement for a dwell time period to be observed slows down the operation of such systems, thereby reducing the speed at which input data can be supplied to the computer system. In addition, there is no optimisation of key or symbol arrangements which are to be selected by a user. Relatively slow data input times are inherent in such systems with specific key or symbol combinations located at opposite ends or areas of the symbol keyboard.
An improved input apparatus for a computer system which addressed any or all of the above problems would be of advantage. An input apparatus which was easy to use and which could supply input to a computer system both accurately and quickly would be of advantage. An input apparatus which limited the need for co-ordination or manual dexterity in a user would also be of advantage.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.